


The White Room

by SnakeyElf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I haven't slept in days, I wrote this before Endgame and yet, Not Clint Barton Friendly, Not Natasha Romanov Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Slight Avengers: Endgame Spoilers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeyElf/pseuds/SnakeyElf
Summary: Plucked from their own time and taken to a solid room of white, Nebula and Tony are given new hope in the form of their friends from the future





	1. Chapter 1

The room is oppressively white, no door, no windows, no edges except for where floor meets walls and walls meet ceiling. Just a completely white, curved room.

Tony lets himself flop back onto the floor, his head in Nebulas lap, staring at the others in the room

Rogers, Barton, Romanov.

Peter, Bruce, Stephen, Thor, Loki.

Gamora, Quill, Mantis, Drax, Rocket, Groot.

Himself, Nebula.

(Where's Pepper? Where's Rhodey? Are they okay?)

He moves to curl up next to Nebula, moving her arm to rest over his waist, closing his eyes and passing out on the strangely comfortable floor

At least his allies outnumber his enemies.

(Even if some of his allies are back from the fucking dead)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang has a small talk (read: argument)

"What's going on?!"

Tony winces, burrowing into Nebulas side while the Avengers, Revengers and Guardians all shout over each other, questioning Stephen and glaring at Loki

"Quiet!" Loki shouts, bringing attention to himself "Nobody is here of their own free will, and i believe we have been taken from separate  _times_ and places."

Steve sighs "Look, i don't want to offend you, I don't have a death wish, but time travel? How could that happen?"

Stephen and Loki roll their eyes in sync, leaning on each other, obviously exhausted

"What events have you experience then, Captain Rogers?" Stephen snaps, sarcasm lacing his title

"Well, Loki invaded Earth and then S.H.E.I.L.D fell, Tony made Ultron..."

"I see."

Tony keeps his eyes closed, trying to move as little as possible when Natasha speaks up, staring at Nebula and Tony "Who's that? The blue one? And the one next to her?"

"I don't believe it's any of your business, Miss Romanov." Loki snaps, leaning heavily on Thor "We, however, have just fought a battle bigger than you will ever know.. Or, i suppose, you have yet to fight, if time travel is at work here."

Tonys eyes snap open and only just stops himself from sitting up

(Could they mean-? Are they-?)

"A battle? Against who?" Clint asks, glaring at Loki "As if we'd fight with you!"

"Against _Thanos_."

(FUCK IT)

Tony sits up, slowly and isn't ready for Peter to fling himself at him, rapping his arms and legs around Tonys torso

"Kid, you okay?"

"Mr Stark! You're okay!"

"Anthony!" Loki teleports closer, bringing Thor with him "We thought, when you reversed the Snap-"

Nebula goes even stiller than usual "We win?"

"...Yes." Loki says, his face contorted in confusion until his eyes light with understanding "You're from before. From after the Snap."

Tony nods, holding Peter tightly "Yeah, right after it actually. Nebula and I where on a fun little road trip through space."

"Oh."

"Yeah, _Oh_." Tony rolls his eyes, letting Peter down onto the floor beside him, his breath short, and leans his head on Nebulas shoulder, breathing as deeply as he can (Which isn't very deep) "Ugh, I regret all my life choices."

Gamora raises an eyebrow as he leans on Nebula, half expecting her to throw him into the wall and she tries to hide her surprise when Nebula doesn't even shove him off

"Of course you do, I'd regret making friends with the Avengers too." Nebula smirks over at said group, running her fingers through Tonys hair

Tony hums, closing his eyes "I was talking more about riding in the Fun-Vee, but eh, you make a good point. Don't get smug, you're usually right and you know it, Nebula."

Nebula looks like the cat who ate the canary when Steve directs a kicked puppy look at her, staring at where Tony is nestled into her side

Loki frowns, his eyes dulling slightly before they close and he slumps over, barely being caught by Thor. Peter immediatly starts mother-henning (A feat which should be impossible considering he's not even an adult yet and Loki is thousands of years old), checking Loki over

"My brother is fine, Son of Stark, he simply needs time to regain his strength."

Tony is about to comment on the 'Son of Stark' thing, but decides against it at Peters delighted face.

Peter flushes, a huge smile on his face as he moves back over to Tony, settling down next to him "Mr Stark, I'm really sorry about how the whole dust-y thing happened-"

"Don't worry about it, Pete."

Clint finally speaks up "If we're all from different times and places, why are we here?"

Tony frowns, his arm tightening around Peters shoulders, his hand gripping Nebulas

"Birdbrain has a point..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was iffy about posting this but decided giving you guys some content was better than letting my insecurity get to me... As you can see, very Team Iron Man. I do NOT like Steve Rogers and his character often gets away from me whenever i write him, so.... sorry if you're a Steve fan ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first bit but please don't expect this to be updated anytime soon lmao
> 
> I'm sorry it's short but the rest of it is so bad and has to be re-worked
> 
> I have about 20 other Marvel fics (all centered around my baby, Tony) and i just wanna know, do you guys want to see them?
> 
> They're mostly rare-pairs or Frostiron, so...
> 
> (Also in this, Loki survived the first five minutes of Infinity War and was sent to earth with Bruce. It didn't change much, but it means he's in Endgame)


End file.
